


Древние пришли

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flogging, Large Breasts, M/M, Men with breasts, Subspace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Когда на планету вернулись древние сущности, люди стали меняться, вновь принимать свой естественный вид, только не все к этому были готовы.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Древние пришли

Абсолютно все говорили Кастору, что у него проблемы, что ему нужно к психологу, что его поведение ненормально. Но тот не чувствовал такой потребности. Он ощущал себя хорошо и счастливо, хотя у него и была гинекомастия. Не такое уж и редкое заболевание, если подумать. Впрочем, Сантерра была в состоянии трансмутации вот уже пятьсот лет — ничего удивительного. Это случилось вполне ожидаемо: на их планете регулярно происходила «смена власти». Точнее, истинными управителями Сантерры были древние существа номи. Номи были странными и очень часто не антропоморфными. 

Каждые два миллиона лет номи возвращались, чтобы править планетой ровно два миллиона лет... И стоило им войти в силу, как люди менялись. Да и не только люди — все живое. Старики говорили, что возвращение номи происходит через природу. Просто однажды на деревьях набухают почки, распускаются прекрасные цветы, а из них выходят гигантские мотыльки. Или же по дну водоёмов стелются огромные коконы, из которых вылупляются нереиды. А потом меняются и люди. Все больше рождается странных, других. Или это люди без номи странные, неполноценные. 

Впрочем, Кастора это мало волновало. Он был омегой-мужчиной с выдающимися молочными железами. Еще два поколения назад мужчины-омеги не имели объёмной груди, только женщины. После родов их железы слегка набухали, прибавляя молока, и все. Впрочем, женщины-альфы также не имели груди. Однако теперь все больше альф рождалось с фалландрией — свойством, при котором у женщин-альф появлялся член. Все нормально! Но люди — старшее поколение — все еще осуждали. А ведь у бет случалась агендрия — у них отсутствовали какие-либо характерные признаки морфологического пола. 

Родители смотрели на Кастора, на его большую грудь — даже больше, чем у его бабушки- омеги — и тяжело вздыхали. Молчали, но в глубине души считали ненормальным. А потом Кастор познакомился с альфой, который практиковал БДСМ, и он привёл его в Тему. Как родители узнали о новом хобби сына, было неизвестно. Он даже не жил с ними, будучи давно совершеннолетним и самостоятельным. В тот вечер Кастор бился с системой электронных платежей, чтобы оплатить перелет на первоклассном «Птеродактиле» в Синтай на БДСМ-конвент от лучших экспертов в этом деле, когда пришёл о-папочка Уильям. У него был свой ключ (он сделал себе дубликат, а когда сын узнал об этом и возмутился, долго доказывал, что должен присматривать за сыном с его слабым здоровьем, словно от большой груди можно умереть).

А потом о-папочка увидел документы по допуску на конвент, и у него случилась форменная истерика. Он долго кричал, проклинал своего сына и утверждал, что был уверен, что он уже оправился от этой ужасной заразы и расстался с тем альфой. Да, родители были против отношений их сына с альфами, откровенно стыдясь его. Кастор на все крики и провокации не вёлся. И Уилльям прибег к последнему аргументу — заявил, что отречется от сына, если он не откажется от пагубного увлечения. Но Кастору давно было тридцать, потому он был морально готов дать отцу отпор. Уильям ушёл, хлопнув дверью, а Кастор той же ночью улетел.

Настроение было откровенно паршивым, и сессий, на которые изначально рассчитывал Кастор, не хотелось. Он прослушал все лекции первого дня, пообедал в отведенном для посетителей конвента ресторане (организация арендовала целый пляжный отель для их мероприятия, а весь персонал был заменен на специально обученный, чтобы все было в антураже). 

Кастор медленно брел в сторону пляжа, уже переодевшись в купальник, обдумывая, какие домашние задания спикеров он будет выполнять, а какие — нет. Главным образом его волновали флагелляция и сабспейс. Ему не приходилось испытывать на себе ничего из этого. В этот момент Кастор вышел через заднюю дверь в небольшое фойе, ведущее в сторону пляжа. В этом месте было много углублений, похожих на ниши в стене. Не глядя перед собой и погрузившись в мысли, Кастор в кого-то врезался.

— Ох, простите! — выдохнул он и поднял голову. Перед ним стоял Виктор Дзагор — специалист по флагелляции и очень опытный Дом. 

— Ничего! — довольно проговорил альфа, — Как у вас дела с домашним заданием? Решили, какой свой опыт проанализируете? 

Кастор в ответ потупился. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр! Увы, я совершенно не имею опыта в этом деле. Я всегда хотел попробовать, но... у меня не было Дома, который практиковал бы флагелляцию, так что...

Отчего-то Кастору было ужасно стыдно перед этим альфой. Но Виктор взял его за подбородок и потянул на себя. 

— Что ж! Я могу помочь, раз вы не можете вспомнить возможные индивидуальные элементы пережитого сабспейса! 

Кастор в ответ расплылся в улыбке и быстро-быстро закивал головой, как китайский болванчик. 

Виктор грубовато схватил его за руку и потащил в одну из ниш, эффектно спрятанную за большим развесистым деревом в горшке. Кастора прижали к стене, а Виктор откуда-то сзади, из-за пояса, вынул маленький флогер с короткими мягкими хвостами. 

— На колени! — жестко скомандовал он. И Кастор, ни минуты не думая, рухнул на колени. 

Виктор довольно покивал и тут же отдал новый приказ: 

— Футболку снимай! 

Кастор стащил ее через голову и остался в одном пляжном лифе. Он всегда брал дамские омежьи лифы и мужские омежьи плавки. Глаза Виктора зажглись жадным блеском, но Кастор видеть этого не мог — его голова была опущена.

— Хороший омега! А теперь снимай шорты полностью! — И Кастор аккуратно, не вставая с колен, снял шорты, оставшись в плавках. — А теперь пять ударов. Считай! 

И Виктор занес флогер. Мягкие хвосты свистнули в воздухе, пролетели и ударили по груди, слегка задев лицо. Удар оказался неожиданно резким, горячим, но необычайно приятным. По коже разлилось ласкающее тепло, а соски тут же возбужденно напряглись. 

— Раз! — проговорил почти шепотом Кастор. 

— Молодец! Хороший омега. Я буду чередовать сильные и слабые удары, — и Виктор принялся часто шлепать Кастора флогером. Мягкая кожа девайса касалась его затянутой в купальник груди, и Кастор еле сдерживался, чтобы не стонать от удовольствия, но Дом не разрешал.

— Хороший омега! — проговорил рычаще-воркующим голосом Виктор, и Кастору безумно захотелось взглянуть на него, но такого разрешения тоже не было. — Сейчас мы повысим уровень. Твое стоп-слово «красный». Ко мне обращайся только «господин». Снимай свой лифчик и плавочки! Бегом! 

Дрожащими руками, с пылающими от смущения и возбуждения щеками, Кастор расстегнул и снял лиф, а после стащил и плавки. Его маленький член уже стоял, а на кончике головки собиралась капелька. 

— Хороший омежка! — проворковал Виктор и стал рукой мять его грудь. И это оказалось запредельным ощущением. Никто никогда не касался его груди — ни один альфа. Они почему-то упорно игнорировали эту часть его тела. 

— Ты хорошо поработал для начала! Я разрешаю тебе сегодня стонать. Но только сегодня! — произнес Виктор и облизнулся. Конечно, он лукавил. Стоны омеги он хотел слышать всегда. Хотел не только видеть, но и слышать, что мальчику все нравится. А эта большая грудь с напряженными, ярко-розовыми сосками буквально сводила его с ума. 

— Запрокинь голову! — велел он. И Кастор тут же выполнил приказ. Виктор снова засунул флогер за пояс и взялся пальцами за оба соска на груди Кастора, покручивая их в разные стороны. Кастор громко и жалобно застонал, а в его попке стало еще более влажно.

Виктор жадно втянул воздух носом. 

— Как хорошо, что я прямо с лекции пошел в ресторан, не заходя в номер. Все девайсы со мной, и я могу хорошо тобой заняться.

— Да, господин! — простонал Кастор, тяжело дыша. Виктор еще пару минут помял его грудь, а после вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов зажимы на цепочке и закрепил их сначала на левом соске Кастора, а после на правом. От неожиданности Кастор громко вскрикнул, но не дернулся, сдержавшись.

— Хороший омежка! — похвалил Виутор. — А теперь держись! 

Он взялся за цепочку, соединяющую зажимы, натянул на себя и принялся хлестать плетью по груди и животу Кастора. Удары были быстрые, резкие, сильные, грудь покрывалась равномерными, плотными красными следами, живот же был чуть менее насыщенного цвета. А Кастор уже даже не стонал, а всхлипывал.

— Хороший омежка! — вновь сказал Виктор. — Мы должны помочь тебе получить наслаждение. 

И он закрепил на члене Кастора кольцо, вызвав тяжелый вздох. 

— Дыши глубоко и часто! — и Кастор задышал. Так возбуждение накатывало еще резче, но ему не разрешали сейчас стонать, только тяжело дышать. Виктор же продолжал покрывать быстрыми резкими и частыми ударами грудь, живот и даже член Кастора. Тот тяжело дышал и задыхался от возбуждения. И вот, когда он уже чувствовал, что приятный жар сменяется тянущей болью, Виктор резко прекратил. — Подними голову ровно и посмотри на меня!

И Кастор тут же выровнял голову.

— Молодец! — прорычал Виктор и стал несильно бить флогером Кастора по губам. Кастор распахнул глаза, ахнул и громко застонал. Губы были очень чувствительными, и эти удары несли особенные ощущения. Глаза закатывались, губы болели и дрожали, горло саднило, а все тело горело.

— Хороший мальчик! — хмыкнул Виктор. — А теперь покажи, как ты мне благодарен.

И Кастор перевел взгляд на его джинсы. Сквозь них виднелся внушительный бугор. Кастор дрожащими руками расстегнул болты и змейку и слегка их стянул, а потом аккуратно вынул член из трусов и потянулся ртом.

— Правильно! Давай, поработай ротиком!

Кастор аккуратно облизал член и взял в рот, стараясь в благодарность доставить Виктору удовольствие. Виктор закрыл глаза и тихо постанывал, а когда кончил, тяжело выдохнул и наклонился. На губе Кастора осталась капелька его спермы. Виктор усмехнулся, слизнул ее и глубоко поцеловал Кастора. 

— Спасибо, малыш! Приходи сегодня на ночную афтерпати на пляже. Обещаю сессию со стеком. Ты молодец, хорошо поработал. Я тебя должен поощрить. 

Он снял с члена Кастора кольцо и тихо проговорил: 

— Кончай! 

Кастор расслабился, и на него нахлынул такой оргазм, что он потерялся и в этом чувстве облегчения, и в чувстве подчиненности этому мощному самцу, и в смеси ощущений. 

— Молодец! — альфа погладил омегу по щеке и груди. И Кастор закричал, теряя сознание.


End file.
